<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>前夜 by Iodilnaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081177">前夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire'>Iodilnaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档。讲述Turgon携家人流亡的故事，但是由于当时po在lof上时部分文字反复被屏蔽，使用图片发的，年久失修，加上电脑坏过很多次，中间有估计1w字不知所踪。<br/>后期看看能不能捡回来……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>前夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       她感到有泪水漫过她干涩的眼眶，硝烟和蒸汽模糊了她的视线。</p><p>       节节败退。</p><p>       Idril已经开始听不清自己的呼声，然而身体却不由自主地克制了颤抖和哀恸，直到下一个半兽人的血溅没了她的脚尖，她的神态才逐渐恢复了自我清醒。她看到自己手里持着剑，在后线阻止了防御；Earendil静静地站在她身边，同样持着一柄比他身量略长的弯刀，看样子已经帮助她安顿好了伤员。</p><p>       Glorfindel在这时轻盈地飞跑而来，Idril注意到这不过是对他伤痕累累的掩饰。“您刚才下达了弃城的命令，”然而他的声音一如既往的明朗，并试图用更加轻松一些的语气来缓解战场的压抑，“公主。”说着他伸手拆散了金色的发结。那个一看就是Ecthelion的手艺，她清楚以Glorfindel的性格，即使是在战场上他也不会习惯于将头发编结成那样平整的发结。</p><p>       “是的，Glor。”Idril仰起头来擦去脸颊上的血污，那些暗红色的斑迹将她清蓝色的眸子映衬得更加令人心惊，而双眸深处的悲伤却难以遮掩，“即使此刻我更加愿意看见你的笑容。”顿了顿，她低声补上了一句：“你没有必要把发结拆开来。”“Maeglin在寻找您。”他为自己辩解道，“凡是金发的族人他都没有放弃……”“但是我可以把头发挽起来。”她的声音很柔，仿佛不是刻意想要拆穿这个疼痛的事实。</p><p>       但是金发的领主笑了。那是一个很平静的笑容。平静得令Idril感到不可思议和安心。然后他说：“Ec已经和我告过别了。”</p><p>       Idril微微垂下头去，呼吸突然紊乱了一拍，有什么近乎于底线的东西在思绪中倒塌沦陷。</p><p>      道过了别离，便无需留恋。</p><p>       她仰起脸来，不再望向白城的废墟，只是对他说：“走吧，把所有的子民都召集起来。”<br/>
</p><p>       她看见Glorfindel掉下去了。</p><p>       他坠落之前仍然用那双温蓝色的眼睛望着她，那个目光让她感到镇定和温暖——Glor一向这样。Idril的恐惧大约是在眼睁睁地望着母亲坠入冰海的那天被深深植入心底的，逐渐地她也开始习惯。但是习惯疼痛并不代表她会忽视她，只是她会比别的人要对此反应迟钝一些，或者没有那么惊讶和难以忍受——不过是令疼痛的后遗症成为疲惫和麻木而已，她想。</p><p>       被涟漪埋葬，被尘土埋葬，被烈焰埋葬，被虚空埋葬。嗓音被熏炙得过于沙哑，Idril无意识地吞咽下喉间腥甜得发酸发涩的味道。她低声唱颂了悼歌，为Glorfindel，为他们战死的亲族，为他们逝去的白城。</p><p>       一切都要结束了。<br/>
</p><p>*我不太想写Tour和小鼹鼠抢银足的故事所以我就跳过了（。<br/>
</p><p>
                    <b>b./ 关于Turgon和Elenwe</b>
                  </p><p>
                    <b>BGM：&lt;Safe and Sound&gt; - Alex Goot;Luke Conard;Chad Sugg</b>
                  </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
（感觉lofter的字好小啊（。）<br/>
</p><p>
                    <b>c./ 关于Turgon和Elenwe（</b>
                    <b>隐含Tour×Idril</b>
                    <b>）</b>
                  </p><p>
                    <b>BGM：&lt;EXEC_HARMOUNIUS/.&gt; - 志方晶子</b>
                  </p><p>       Elenwe有一头太灿烂的金发和太明亮的蓝眸，所以在Turgon翻身上马请求她留在Tirion城照顾尚且年幼的Itarille时她开口反问：“我不属于Noldor第二家族吗？”</p><p>       Turgon第一次看见她那样剔透的眼里反射出的光芒是如此清冷痴恋，心跳竟然跳漏了一拍。他在询问她是否愿意同他共享Eldar无尽的生命时他也未曾不知所措至如此地步，但他依然记得她温柔地保持着Vanyar应有的矜持靠了上来，咬着他的耳尖说，我愿意并将一直追随你。</p><p>       她在反问他这句话是语气平静得让他皱起眉头，所以他微微启唇，想说些什么却迟迟说不出口。Elenwe很真切地看着他，Itarille依偎在她的裙边伸手去够父亲的袍角。“我是为了追随你而来。”她坚定地重申了一次，用多年前一样的语气，“我属于你。”</p><p>       我是你的一部分，Turvo。她曾经这样对他说，眼底落满Telperion的银色光辉。我将一直陪伴着你。</p><p>       然后她义无反顾地把Itarille抱上马背，随后登马与他并肩同行。<br/>
</p><p>       “母亲几乎把她所有的氧气都传递给了我。”赤足的公主说这话时向右侧倾斜了一下身子，仿佛是要把这段不好的记忆倾倒出去一样，“她害怕我太轻，暗流涌动速度太快，只好抱着我稳住身子不被冲走而一直稳定在破口向下能看得见的地方……”“对不起。”Tour稍微打断了一下她的回忆，“我并没有……”“您不必为此自责，”Idril停下了脚步，明眸闪烁，有一朵白栀子在她的足踝边砰然绽开，“我只是在向您解释Gondolin的皇后的去向。”</p><p>       沉默因此散漫在空气中来。</p><p>       Idril也是在向Tour诉说的时候才想起，那个在Gondolin他们迎来的第一个夏日之门。那天父亲一个人独自安静地把自己关在了塔尖，她就拖曳着白色的长裙拉了Glorfindel上去找他。Glorfindel也穿了一身白色的长袍，在护着小公主爬上一圈又一圈的长梯前被Ecthelion抓着编了两条辫子，丰沛的金发却并未完全束起也因此在空气中飘扬成了锦缎。所以在推开塔尖的门时，Turgon回身望见他的第一眼凭借着那金发在他的视网膜上留下的残像，便反射性地念出了那个名字：“Elenwe？”金发的领主愣了一下，Turgon才意识到自己做了什么。气氛尴尬了一刻后金花领主才勉强扯出了一个灿烂的笑容：“陛下，我觉得Findarato殿下现在应该不在这里。”语气真挚的像一句实话——也的确是一句实话。</p><p>      Turgon深吸了一口气说是啊，Glorfindel便向公主示意了一下告退离开了，留下Idril在门口望着他。他清了清嗓子问她有什么事情，眼神温润并充满了暖意，Idril摇了摇头。“这样啊。”他宠溺地伸出手来揉了揉她的脑袋。</p><p>       在她的记忆中这是第一次、也是唯一一次看见父亲这样独自立在雪白的城上，身影冷寂又冷寂，仿佛一整个世界都已经离他而去。夜色幢影，他漆黑的长发几乎与天幕相融；星河垂落在地，辉芒映满了他暗灰色的眸子，Idril在那里看见了另一个星空。</p><p>       在那个星空里她看到Valinor的草地，银白的花朵缀满了母亲的裙带；然后母亲踮起脚尖去亲吻了父亲的脸颊，他便微笑着拥住了她。</p><p>       Idril低下头去，Turgon便把她的手放在自己的掌心里搓暖，温柔地告诉她天快亮了。<br/>
</p><p>       Elenwe在坠入冰海的前一刻尚还在Turgon身边，Idril裹着母亲桃红色的披肩尝试在风中找到一个平衡点来固定自己的身子。流亡的民族正在尝试在冰层附近驻扎一个集合地，不少族人也就在周围试图寻找一些风势更小一些的地方。所以Fingon没有太多的疑问就决定回到父亲身边帮手清点人数，刚回到临时毡房里不久集合地外便有了嘈杂声，与此同时他突然深感不安，Finrod也就在这个时候掀起毡帘急急忙忙闪进身来。</p><p>       他注意到Finrod只穿了一身单衣，因此金发在寒风中结上了霜，很快又在进帐的那瞬间融化，把他的长发粘结成一缕一缕的浓金。</p><p>        “你在这里。”他进来的第一句话便像是舒了一口气。随后他抬头似乎在确认第二家族的人数，眉心又微微蹙起，Fingon便告诉他父亲亲自去后方清点物资了。“你应该去看一下Turvo，我刚刚在冰层那边找到了他和Itarille，他几乎快被冻死了。”顿了顿，他继续把话说完，然而明澈的眼眸却被哀恸浑浊了色泽，“但是Elenwe掉到冰层下去了。”“什么？”Fingon的瞳孔因为难以置信而放大。</p><p>       “我们毫无办法。”Finrod艰难地陈述了这个事实，他在努力维持声音的平稳，尽管现在听起来实在是颤抖得失真，“我们的族人在扩大驻扎点的时候处于极边缘的族人遇到了较薄的冰层，没有留意便踩了上去，然而我们并不知道那下面是冰海而不是冻土——接着周围的冰层也因为那个裂口开始破裂。裂口扩散的速度太快，Itarille就掉了下去，然后……”</p><p>       然后。</p><p>       Fingon不知道Finrod后来到底说了一些什么，他只看见他因为寒冷而失色的惨白的唇微微扇合着把那段任何人都不愿意回忆的过程强行地讲述完整。</p><p>       后来Turgon前往Nevrast的前夜找到了Fingon，压抑着向他重新叙述这件事情。他开口说话时眼眶干涩得流不出泪水以至于抽搐着作痛，Fingon只好伸出手来拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>       “我无法忍受这种思念，有的时候。”他最终像是把什么无法言语的东西从咽间一点一点地挤了出来，“那些关于Elenwe的梦境。”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
                    <br/>
</p><p>
                    
                  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
                    
                  </p><p>END./<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>